


Waking Up

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Times, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up from a nightmare in the bed you share with your boyfriend Tom Hiddleston, what could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot took from a dream I had. It was a pretty sweet dream.

You're having a nightmare, nothing serious but it's still quite unpleasant and you awake with a jolt. You sit up and scan your surroundings. You're suddenly aware of the shadows scattered around your room and sink back down into the bed, pulling the covers closer to you as you lie on your side.

You laugh quietly to yourself at the absurd dream you had and you are about to fall back asleep when you feel a strong warm arm slip over your waist.  
You shudder and it takes you a moment in your sleep state to realise just who this arm belongs to. The man you've been with for over a year now. Tom Hiddleston.

He mumbles something incoherent in his husky sleepy voice. He pulls you closer to him and nestles his face into the back of your neck, he presses his lips softly to your skin which makes you shiver in his embrace.  
Tom notices this and smiles against your neck.

"Love?" he asks, his voice lower than normal on account of his sleepiness, "Are you alright?" 

You smile at his concern and shuffle closer to him, holding his arm against you.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tom" you answer, "Just a bad dream" 

Tom pulls you even closer still and presses his bare chest against your back. He's so warm, you feel yourself leaning into him more, wanting to be closer to the source of heat. 

"Are you sure, darling?" he murmurs into your neck, rubbing his nose against your skin while his lips ghost round there.

Your breath catches in your throat, "Y-Yeah, I'm sure, Tom" you answer.

Your eyes have adjusted to the darkness now so you turn in Tom's embrace to face him.  
You are met with Tom's lips on yours. His kiss is soft, meaningful and sleepy, it's lingering on the verge of passionate but you both know you're too tired to let things get too heated. You both sigh in satisfaction when you break the kiss. Tom looks down at you, a smile graces his lips. With one arm round you and one arm under his pillow, he pulls you closer to him, tangling his legs with yours and resting his forehead against yours.

"I'm sorry I woke you" you murmur.

Tom chuckles and you feel it vibrate through his chest, you're that close to each other.

"It's okay, love, I'm just glad you're alright" he murmurs into your hair, breathing deeply.

You smile and lean into him a little more, you press a kiss to his shoulder, you feel him shudder slightly and his breath hitches.

Even though you are tired you feel somewhat mischievous, so you nuzzle your nose in his neck, kissing where his neck meets his shoulder.

"Darling..." he warns, he knows exactly what you're doing, and you know exactly what it does to him.

"What?" you ask him, innocently.

"Don't tease" he mumbles, his arm round you tightening.

"Me? Teasing? Why would I do that?" you ask him.

He chuckles and kisses your head again, letting his lips rest there. 

"You're gonna get it later, love" he warns.

You laugh at this, "Looking forward to it already" you answer.

Tom chuckles at this, "Goodnight, darling" he murmurs.

"Night night, Tom" you reply.

"I love you" he murmurs.

This brings a smile to your face.

"I love you too" you say, falling back into your sleep, your nightmare forgotten.

Before sleep over takes Tom he looks down at you, smiling warmly at your sleeping form lying in his arms. He kisses your forehead lovingly and sighs through his nose. He shuffles slightly to get more comfortable and falls easily back asleep.


End file.
